musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Echoverleihung 2015
Die 24. Echoverleihung der Deutschen Phono-Akademie fand am 26. März 2015 in der Messe Berlin statt. Die Gala wurde zum dritten Mal von Barbara Schöneberger moderiert und im Fernsehsender Das Erste ausgestrahlt.Barbara Schöneberger präsentiert den ECHO 2015, daserste.de Der ECHO 2015 wurde in 30 Kategorien vergeben, darunter die erstmals vergebenene Kategorie „Bester interaktiver Act“ (für die erfolgreichste Aktivität und Interaktion im Social-Media-Bereich), die Kollegah für sich entscheiden konnte. Zu den aussichtsreichsten Kandidaten zählten Andreas Bourani und Helene Fischer, die je viermal nominiert waren. Davon gewann Fischer alle vier Preise und Bourani einen, den Radio-Echo. DJ Robin Schulz ging mit drei Nominierungen ins RennenEcho 2015: Starwatch mit 19 Nominierungen, Musikmarkt.de und gewann letztlich den ECHO als „Bester Dance Act National“. Andreas Gabalier, Kollegah, Oonagh und das Projekt Sing meinen Song – Das Tauschkonzert gewannen je zwei Echos. Nana Mouskouri wurde mit dem Echo für ihr Lebenswerk ausgezeichnet, wobei sie per Videozuschaltung von Quincy Jones gewürdigt wurde. Die Sendung wurde mit einer Schweigeminute für die 150 Opfer des Germanwings-Flug 9525 eingeleitet, die von Lindsey Stirling auf der Violine begleitet wurde. Der Abend stand im Zeichen des 2014 verstorbenen Udo Jürgens, der als fünfter Künstler (nach Peter Alexander, Amy Winehouse, Whitney Houston und Michael Jackson) in die ECHO Hall of Fame aufgenommen wurde. Liveacts Showacts (in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens): * Tribute to Udo Jürgens, der am 21. Dezember 2014 verstarb: Orchester Pepe Lienhard, Roger Cicero, Adel Tawil, Andreas Bourani, Udo Lindenberg, Herbert Grönemeyer, Sarah Connor, Xavier Naidoo, Annett Louisan: Ich weiß, was ich will * Andreas Bourani & Lindsey Stirling: Auf anderen Wegen * Mr. Probz: Waves (Robin Schulz Remix) * Robin Schulz feat. Jasmine Thompson: Sun Goes Down * Robin Schulz feat. Ilsey Juber: Headlights * Robin Schulz feat. Frida Gold: Prayer in CFrida Gold mussten für die ursprünglich geplanten Lilly Wood & the Prick einspringen, da diese verhindert warenRadio Jump: Frida Gold mit Robin Schulz live beim ECHO * Deichkind: Denken Sie groß * James Bay: Hold Back the River * Revolverheld: Ich lass für dich das Licht an * Ann Sophie: Black Smoke * Andreas Gabalier: Mountain Man * Herbert Grönemeyer: Fang mich an * Meghan Trainor: All About That Bass und Lips Are Movin * Stefanie Heinzmann feat. The Common Linnets: In the End * Tribute to Bob Marley, der am 6. Februar 2015 70 Jahre alt geworden wäre: Gentleman, Maxi Priest, Wolfgang Niedecken, Campino, Joy Denalane und Nneka: Redemption SongMaxi Priest musste für den ursprünglich geplanten Ky-Mani Marley einspringen, da dieser verhindert war Preisträger und Nominierte Rock/Pop Künstler national Rock/Pop Herbert Grönemeyer – ''Dauernd Jetzt'' * Andreas Bourani – Hey * Rea Garvey – Pride * Peter Maffay – Wenn das so ist * Adel Tawil – Lieder Präsentatorin: Anna Loos Künstler international Rock/Pop Ed Sheeran – ''×'' * James Blunt – Moon Landing * Eric Clapton & Friends – The Breeze – An Appreciation of JJ Cale * Michael Jackson – Xscape * Pharrell Williams – G I R L Präsentatorin: Kylie Minogue Künstlerin national Rock/Pop Oonagh – ''Oonagh'' * Alexa Feser – Gold von morgen * Annett Louisan – Zu viel Information * Ina Müller – 48 * Y’akoto – Moody Blues Präsentatoren: Santiano Künstlerin international Rock/Pop Zaz – ''Paris'' * Kiesza – Sound of a Woman * Lana Del Rey – Ultraviolence * Shakira – Shakira. * Taylor Swift – 1989 Gruppe national Rock/Pop Revolverheld – ''Immer in Bewegung'' * Die Fantastischen Vier – Rekord * Faun – Luna * Marquess – Favoritas * Radio Doria – Radio Doria – Die freie Stimme der Schlaflosigkeit Präsentator: Andreas Gabalier Gruppe international Rock/Pop Pink Floyd – ''The Endless River'' * Coldplay – Ghost Stories * The Common Linnets – The Common Linnets * Sunrise Avenue – Fairytales – Best Of 2006–2014 * U2 – Songs of Innocence Präsentatoren: Scorpions Rock/Alternative Gruppe Rock/Alternative (national) Unheilig – ''Gipfelstürmer'' *Beatsteaks – Beatsteaks *Element of Crime – Lieblingsfarben und Tiere *Farin Urlaub Racing Team – Faszination Weltraum *Kraftklub – In Schwarz Präsentatorin: Lena Meyer-Landrut Gruppe Rock/Alternative (international) AC/DC – ''Rock or Bust'' *Foo Fighters – Sonic Highways *Linkin Park – The Hunting Party *Nickelback – No Fixed Address *Slipknot – .5: The Gray Chapter Laudator: Thomas Gottschalk Schlager/volkstümliche Musik Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe deutschsprachiger Schlager Helene Fischer – ''Farbenspiel'' *Andrea Berg – Atlantis Live – 2014 *Beatrice Egli – Bis hierher und viel weiter *Fantasy – Eine Nacht im Paradis *Udo Jürgens & seine Gäste – Mitten im Leben – Das Tributalbum Laudator: Til Schweiger Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe volkstümliche Musik Andreas Gabalier – ''Home Sweet Home'' *Die Amigos – Sommerträume *Kastelruther Spatzen – Eine Brücke ins Glück *Santiano – Mit den Gezeiten *Voxxclub – Ziwui Präsentator: Xavier Naidoo Hip Hop/Urban Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe Hip Hop/Urban (national) Kollegah – ''King'' *Farid Bang – Killa *Cro – Melodie *Kool Savas – Märtyrer *Shindy – FVCKB!TCHE$GETMONE¥ Präsentator: Mark Forster Hit des Jahres und Album des Jahres Hit des Jahres (national oder international) Helene Fischer – ''Atemlos durch die Nacht'' *Andreas Bourani – Auf uns *Mark Forster feat. Sido – Au revoir *Mr. Probz – Waves *Lilly Wood & the Prick and Robin Schulz – Prayer in C Präsentatorin: Meghan Trainor Album des Jahres (national oder international) Helene Fischer – ''Farbenspiel'' *AC/DC – Rock or Bust *Herbert Grönemeyer – Dauernd Jetzt *Pink Floyd – The Endless River *Various Artists (Xavier Naidoo, Sasha, Gregor Meyle, Roger Cicero, Sandra Nasić, Andreas Gabalier, Sarah Connor) – Sing meinen Song – Das Tauschkonzert Präsentator: Nile Rodgers Bestes Video (national) Das Beste Musikvideo 2015 wurde von einer Jury ermittelt, die sich paritätisch aus Vertretern der Filmbranche sowie den Mitgliedern des Vorstandes des Bundesverbandes Musikindustrie und einem Vertreter der ARD zusammensetzt.ECHO Kategorienfolder 2015 (pdf) Das Gewinner-Video wurde 25. März 2015 beim ECHO-Charity-Dinner bekanntgegeben. Kraftklub – ''Unsere Fans'' Regie: Christian Alson, Produktion: Moritz Mebesius *Beatsteaks – Gentleman of the Year *Andreas Bourani – Auf uns *Hundreds – Ten Headed Beast *Marcus Wiebusch – Der Tag wird kommen Nachwuchspreis der Deutschen Phonoakademie Newcomer des Jahres (national) Oonagh – ''Oonagh'' *Andreas Kümmert – Here I Am *Majoe – Breiter als der Türsteher *Radio Doria – Radio Doria – Die freie Stimme der Schlaflosigkeit *Robin Schulz – Prayer Präsentator: Adel Tawil Newcomer des Jahres (international) The Common Linnets – ''The Common Linnets'' *George Ezra – Wanted on Voyage *Kiesza – Sound of a Woman *Lorde – Pure Heroine *Sam Smith – In the Lonely Hour Präsentatoren: Elaiza Dance (national) Robin Schulz – ''Prayer'' *Alle Farben – Synesthesia *Deichkind – Niveau Weshalb Warum *Fritz Kalkbrenner – Ways over Water *Scooter – The Fifth Chapter Präsentatoren: Yello Dance (international) David Guetta – ''Listen'' *Avicii – True *Clean Bandit – New Eyes *Calvin Harris – Motion *Klangkarussell – Netzwerk Crossover (national oder international) Lindsey Stirling – ''Shatter Me'' *Adoro – Nah bei dir *Gregorian – Winter Chants *Schiller – Symphonia *Wise Guys – Achterbahn Präsentator: Andreas Bourani Musik-DVD/BluRay-Produktion (national) Helene Fischer – ''Farbenspiel – Live'' *Andrea Berg – Atlantis – Live *Böhse Onkelz – Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit – Live am Hockenheimring 2014 *Frei.Wild – Live in Frankfurt: Unfassbar, unvergleichbar, unvergesslich *Die Toten Hosen – Live: Der Krach der Republik Präsentatoren: a-ha Live-Act national Andrea Berg Laudatorin: Beatrice Egli Kritikerpreis Deichkind – ''Niveau Weshalb Warum'' *Kraftklub – In Schwarz *Marteria – Zum Glück in die Zukunft II *The Notwist – Close to the Glass *Trümmer – Trümmer Produzent/in/-en-Team des Jahres Michael Herberger für Sing meinen Song – Das Tauschkonzert Radio-ECHO Der Preisträger wurde am 26. März 2015 per Telefon- und SMS-Abstimmung gewählt. Andreas Bourani – ''Auf uns'' *Mark Forster feat. Sido – Au revoir *Cro – Traum *Revolverheld – Lass uns gehen *Adel Tawil feat. Matisyahu – Zuhause Präsentatorin: Barbara Schöneberger Würdigung des Lebenswerkes Nana Mouskouri Laudator: Till Brönner Partner des Jahres VOX, Talpa Germany sowie die beteiligten Künstler Xavier Naidoo, Sasha, Gregor Meyle, Roger Cicero, Sandra Nasić, Andreas Gabalier, Sarah Connor für Sing meinen Song – Das Tauschkonzert Präsentatoren: Yvonne Catterfeld, Andreas Bourani, Daniel Wirtz und Christina Stürmer. Handelspartner des Jahres Media Markt Hamburg-Harburg Würdigung für soziales Engagement Udo Lindenberg für die Udo-Lindenberg-Stiftung Laudator: Detlev Buck Bester interaktiver Act Kollegah Bester nationaler Act im Ausland Milky Chance Echo Hall of Fame Udo Jürgens Weblinks * Offizielle Seite des Echo * Das Erste: Die Preisträger – Echo 2015 vom 27. März 2015 (mit allen Preisträgern) Einzelnachweise Anmerkungen Kategorie:Echo (Musikpreis) Kategorie:Preisverleihung 2015 Kategorie:Musikalische Veranstaltung 2015